Obi Wan's dark side
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Obi Wan has fallen to the Dark Side when the woman he loved was killed by Darth Maul and the Jedi did nothing about it. Consumed with anger and hate, Obi Wan swore revenge upon the entire Jedi Order but he need an army. Where did he go and find his army? The Argi Corps were filled with younglings who have failed their trails, Obi Wan set his eyes on them.
1. Chapter 1

"_Obi Wan, stop!" Qui Gon yelled as his padawan continued to ignore him and sprinted after Darth Maul._

_Obi Wan continued chasing Darth Maul until they reached the end of the room, Maul forced the door shut as he circled Obi Wan his twin bladed sabers sprang to life. Obi Wan glared at Mual before leaping to action his blue blade humming as he clashed with Maul's red blade._

_Meanwhile, Qui Gon ran as fast as he could, Obi Wan has already ran further down the hallway killing everyone in his way. Qui Gon froze when he saw bodies of Naboo's royal guards lying across the hallway, each have been sliced by a lightsaber he knew that Darth Maul isn't the one as the Sith bolted once the guards were shooting at him. "NO! OBI WAN!" he screamed in shock as he continued down the hallway._

_Darth Maul used every able strength he had left but it was useless as Obi Wan is fuming with rage and anger. Obi Wan summoned the Force around him and force pushed the sith lord slamming him onto the wall, Darth Maul struggled against the Jedi's force grip as Obi Wan pulled him closer. Qui Gon arrived just in time before Obi Wan could finish the sith "Obi Wan! I know you're angry but it's too late, there's nothing we could do."_

"_LIES! I could have saved her, she was my friend!" Obi Wan snapped angrily "And this monster killed her!"_

"_Obi Wan calm down, Sabe is dead, let go of your anger." Qui Gon pleaded._

"_I loved her!" Obi Wan spat and brought his saber down beheading Darth Maul in one strike._

"_Obi Wan." Qui Gon stared in shock at Darth Maul's headless body and looked at his padawan who was smiling evily._

"_I've avenged you my love!" Obi Wan stated and turn his eyes towards Qui Gon "I'll spare you this once Qui Gon but the next time we meet I'll kill you!" he warned before disappearing leaving Qui Gon sobbing._

Qui Gon let a tear roll down his cheek as he reported to the Jedi Council what had happened. Anakin stood closely to his side, he tried his best not to cry he loved Obi Wan as a friend, he couldn't take it and cried. "Be brave Anakin." Qui Gon placed his hand firmly on Anakin's shoulder "I know, Obi Wan is the closest thing you have to a father."

"He was a good man Qui Gon sir." Anakin wiped his tears off.

"Train him the council agrees." Yoda said his ears dropping "Find Obi Wan we must a danger he is to himself."

"I agree with Master Yoda, find Obi Wan we must." Mace agreed and the council members nodded their head sadly, even though he agreed Ki-Adi Mundi still felt there is good in Obi Wan.

"Settle him here you will Qui Gon, discuss about the new sith we have to." Kit Fisto said as Qui Gon took Anakin's hand and led him out.

"There is still good in him." Ki-Adi Mundi said as the council members looked at him "I know, Obi Wan is one of my brightest students, I was the one who had trained him since he was a youngling."

"He had changed Mundi, he is a sith now." Mace said still coming to terms with what happened, he had once told Yoda that Obi Wan would be a great Jedi Master.

"No, I refuse to believe you!" Ki-Adi Mundi stated and stormed out "If you plan to kill Obi Wan, I'll gladly join the sith myself!"

"I'm with him, I was the one who found him, he was once a cute little boy, I refuse as well!" Plo Koon said and he walked out as well.

"This is way too much for any of us to take right now, why not we discuss this some other time?" Dooku suggested and the council members agreed.

"Talk with Qui Gon, you will hmm?" Yoda asked.

"I'll see what I can do master, Obi Wan was a good padawan, I wish we could have saved Sabe." Dooku said sadly.

"Consumed by the dark side young Kenobi is, impossible for him to return." Yoda shaked his head as he walked beside Dooku.

"What if he could return?" Dooku asked.

"Clouded his mind, the dark side is strong within him even if he has returned, the dark side forever will remain in him." Yoda stated sadly and Dooku nodded knowing that Obi Wan is dead and the new sith lord has taken control.

Meanwhile, at the planet Bandomeer, Obi Wan walked towards the headquarters of the Jedi Agricultural Corps killing the gate guard as he passed by. He glanced around at the initiates and padawans that have been sent here, an evil smile crossed his face as he walked towards the loudspeakers ensuring that everyone could hear him. "The Jedi Order have abandoned you, they cast you aside even though every single one of you is capable in killing a sith lord in combat! I was once a Jedi Padawan but no longer, I won't serve those old fools and their stupid code anymore! I offer you all a chance, I shall train you all in the arts of the Jedi and the Sith, do you accept?" Obi Wan finished his speech as the younglings looked at each other before one of them approached "Master, can we have our revenge?"

"Oh yes, my dear child, yes you can have your revenge and unlimted power if you join me." Obi Wan said with a warm smile and stretched out his hand as the youngling took his outstretched hand and he gave the small hand a squeeze, one by one the younglings approached him. Obi Wan smiled to himself _'Soon I will have absoulute power with no one to stand in my way, the Jedi Order shall pay for letting Sabe die!'_

A few months have passed, the young boy who approached Obi Wan is now his trusted apprentice. "You are ready for your final test Jaden, I sense deep anger in you." Obi Wan smiled at his apprentice.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Jaden asked and he knelt down infront of Obi Wan "I'll do anything you ask of me master."

"Good, I want you to go the Jedi Temple and kill Anakin Skywalker, the younger he is the easier it is to kill, if he is really the Chosen One then he must die. Becareful of his master though, he takes care of his padawan every single day, if you have to kill him then so be it. Now go, bring balance to the Force Jaden." Obi Wan ordered as the boy rosed and left.

"Master Yoda, you call for me?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed young Skywalker, much brightness I sense in you, enjoy your company I do." Yoda smiled "Train you in lightsaber I will, come."

"Really?" Anakin couldn't believe his ears, he was going to be trained by the best swordsman in the entire Jedi Order.

"Yes, yes come." Yoda chuckled as Anakin followed, a hooded figure followed them from a distance.

A few minutes of training with Yoda made Anakin very tired but he pressed on. Jaden took this moment to strike and stepped out of the shadow his red lightsaber hummed to life as he charged forward. Yoda use the Force and pushed Jaden away "Run Skywalker, run!" Yoda ordered as Jaden stood up again "Remember you I do."

"Of course Master Yoda, you do remember me and how I begged for you to take me as a padawan!" Jaden snapped and brought his saber to a defence position "But now I've got a stronger master, and he will have his revenge against the entire Jedi Order!"

"Allow that I will not!" Yoda stated and force pushed Jaden out of the room making him bump into Dooku.

"A youngling?" Dooku asked puzzled.

Suddenly, Jaden used his lightsaber hilt and hit Dooku on his head, the old Jedi Master fell to the floor as Jaden dragged his body away. "Master, I've failed but I've captured a Jedi Master." Jaden reported his failure to Obi Wan via hologram.

"Who is this Jedi you've caught?" Obi Wan was intrested.

"He goes by the name of Dooku my master, what should I do?" Jaden waited for Obi Wan's answer.

"Bring him back here, I'll try to turn him we need every able Jedi we could get. You've done well Jaden, return here at once." Obi Wan ordered calmly.

"At once my master." Jaden bowed as the hologram flickered away.

"What's happening?" Dooku asked as he finally came to "Youngling, where am I?"

"First things first Dooku, I've got a name and it's Jaden and you're onboard my master's ship on the way to our secret base." Jaden replied as Dooku sat up.

"Are you a sith in training?" Dooku asked fearing the worse.

"What if I say...yes I am." Jaden admitted "You don't have to fear me, I'm only eleven."

"Who's your master Jaden?" Dooku needed to know this, his heart pumped faster and faster with each second wasted.

"My master's name is Obi Wan Kenobi, he was once a Jedi Padawan." Jaden answered in a low voice "He's now known as Darth Sidious and he will rule the galaxy with us along his side."

"Us?" Dooku asked nervously.

"The entire Agricultural Corps." Jaden told the truth as he sensed that Dooku will join them.

Dooku's heart nearly stopped, if it was two he didn't need to fear them but it was the entire Argi Corps which numbered to a thousand if this was true Obi Wan would have a huge army of Dark Jedi at his service. Dooku took a moment to take in the truth and opened his mouth to speak "Contact Darth Sidious, tell him that I wish to join him."

"That's an excellent choice Dooku!" Jaden grinned at him "The Republic won't last long anyway, my master is just waiting for the time to unleash his army upon the Republic."

"You mean the Dark Jedi?" Dooku asked.

"No, my master have ordered a grand army specially created for the Republic, they will fight against the Trade Federation for as long as they should and when the time comes, my master will contact Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and issue Order 66 which will make the army turn on the Jedi." Jaden smiled as he continued "With the Chancellor in our grasp, the Jedi will do as he command which the orders are actually from my master's mouth."

Dooku could not believe his ears, Obi Wan, no, Darth Sidious is stronger than he expected and he had fallen into the sith lord's trap. _'There's no turning back, I've made my choice.'_ Dooku said to himself as his eyes turned from a natual brown to a sith lord yellow.


	2. Order 66

_**A few years have passed since Obi Wan turned to the Dark Side, Count Dooku now known as Darth Tyranus stood proudly at his side giving advices and training the younglings who have turned succesfully. Jaden grew up to be an aggressive teenager but his loyalties are always with Obi Wan, he trusted Obi Wan with his life and Obi Wan treated him like he was his son. The other younglings also grew to like Obi Wan, he had never been cruel to them and only punished them if they did something that is beyond forgiveness. Anakin grew up to be a patient and caring teenager, he always looked out for his juniors teaching them what's right and what's wrong thus gaining the council's respect. Qui Gon found the clone army that Obi Wan had secretly ordered using Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas' name as expected he fell into the sith lord's trap and pursuaded the Chancellor to accept the army as the Republic's frontier troops. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine always listens to the words of Darth Sidious or risk being the first victim killed.**_

"Master, I've made contact with Palpatine." Dooku reported and handed Sidious the hologram.

"Palpatine, you are to give the Order tonight, don't you try to betray me or I'll gladly come and kill you myself." Sidious said harshly and the hologram of Palpatine nodded and flickered out "Jaden, my boy, come here."

A fifteen year old Jaden came out of the shadows and approached Sidious "Yes master?"

"The time is near, gather everyone we set off for Coruscant at once." Sidious smiled as Jaden smiled back and left.

"Master, should I tell Nute Gunray to carry on as planned?" Dooku asked.

"No, that alien knows too much, I want you to kill him and the rest of the Seperatist council members but leave Grevious alive, I have a feeling that we need that cyborg." Sidious ordered calmly and Dooku bowed before setting off to fufill his wishes.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine panced around nervously, he had to obey Sidious' command but he knew it was wrong. He made up his mind and called for his assistant "We are going to the Jedi Temple." he ordered and walked out his assistant following him. The assistant drove the speeder as fast as he could but failed to brake in time and crashed at the steps of the Jedi Temple, sending Palpatine flying forward breaking his leg and arm at the same time.

The Jedi guarding the door rushed to help Palpatine to his feet "Chancellor, are you alright?" he asked as the Chancellor groaned but nodded his head weakly.

"Need...to...speak...to...Qui...Gon...at...once...before...it's...too...late.." Palpatine said weakly and forced himself to stand.

"Chancellor!" the Jedi screamed as Palpatine collasped to the ground after walking a few meters "Masters, I need the healers here now, the Chancellor and his assistant are badly wounded!" he yelled into his comlink.

Qui Gon ran through the hallway as Mace told him that the Chancellor wants to see him at once. He stopped outside the medical room and went in, Palpatine opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Come...closer...there's...something...you...must..know.." Palpatine said and raised his hand to stop Qui Gon from talking "Shh...the..clone..army..will...betray..the..Jedi..you...must...evacuate..by...tonight.." he paused at Qui Gon's shocked look.

"Why?" Qui Gon asked desperately.

"The...sith...is...Obi Wan.." Palpatine finished saying and breathed his last as his eyes closed before giving Qui Gon a device to contact his personal guards.

"Chancellor?" Qui Gon cried as Palpatine didn't respond "Chancellor, Chancellor!"

At the Jedi Council meeting, everyone was silent at the news that Qui Gon had delivered "Disturbing this news is." Yoda said.

"What are we going to do? The clones numbered about a million and we are lesser than a thousand?" Kit Fisto exclaimed.

"We need a plan, screaming will not help." Shaak Ti said.

"I agree." Mace agreed and looked at the other masters "If Obi Wan is really coming, we are all in grave danger."

Anakin suddenly burst in making the council members jump in shock "Masters! The...the...clones!" he muttered.

"What about them Anakin?" Qui Gon asked worriedly.

"They're attacking the Temple! Darth Sidious and a few other teenagers are leading them!" Anakin blurted out as the council members stood to attention.

"Other teenagers?" Mace asked.

"I believe they are the sith apprentices, they numbered to a hundred! Oh, Master Yoda, the boy that attacked us four years ago is here, he killed a few padawans!" Anakin shouted as an explosion sent shaked the building "He's here."

"I sense him too." Mace stated as he ignited his saber "Go, Anakin safe the younglings and junior padawans we'll cover you!"

"Yes Master Windu, becareful masters!" Anakin bolted out of the council chambers as the council members readied themselves for the attack.

"_How weak!"_ Jaden taunted as he hurled the body of a Jedi Knight away behind him marched a squad of clone troopers accompanied by four other Dark Jedi. "Commander, spread out and search the place, Liam and Ferrus you two come with me." Jaden ordered as the Commander ordered his men to spread out.

Sidious twist and twirl his lightsaber around decapitating five Jedi knights in one go before focusing on the council chambers when a few familiar Jedi padawans stopped him. "Out of my way Bant!" Sidious warned.

"Obi Wan, you don't have to do this." Siri pleaded.

"Enough!" Sidious snarled and threw his lightsaber into Garen Muln killing him in one blow and forced his saber back into his hands "Get out of my way!"

"Never, forgive us Obi, you were my best friend." Bant said sadly as she leaped forward Siri and Darsha Assant followed suit.

Within seconds Darsha was slain and the next thing Bant knew was Sidious' lightsaber thrusting into her abdomen. With the other two Jedi dead, Obi Wan focused on Siri, Siri defended herself from Sidious' furious attacks. The two kept on fighting with no one gaining the upper hand until Siri let her guard down and Sidious took this chance and stabbed her in the heart. Sidious made sure to spit at Bant's body before walking towards the council chambers. As the four Jedi bodies lay dead on the ground, a fifth one also joined their ranks. The fifth Jedi that died with his friends was Obi Wan.

Anakin ushered the younglings forward when suddenly a lightsaber flew right into the chest of a ten year old padawan. Anakin cried as the boy dropped to the ground dead, his eyes narrowed when he saw Jaden approaching with two other boys he dosen't know. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Jaden." Anakin said as he ignited his blade and stood infront of the younglings protecting them.

"Then we'll just have to kill you." Jaden stated sadly "Liam! Ferrus!" he ordered as the two Dark Jedi jumped forward.

Anakin fought the two of them and even though they were older, he managed to kill Ferrus and injure Liam. "Your companions are down Jaden, surrender." Anakin ordered.

"Never!" Jaden yelled in anger and jumped forward.

"Jaden, you were once a Jedi!" Anakin shouted as he blocked Jaden's attacks "Come back to the Light! Can you bare to kill all these younglings, they are just children!"

The words hit into Jaden's heart as he lowered his saber, he looked around the Temple in shock, bodies of clones and Jedi lay everywhere on all sides. Jaden dropped his lightsaber and knelt down "What have I done?" he cried as Anakin approached slowly.

"Jaden?" Anakin said as Jaden brought him close for a hug.

"Anakin, I didn't mean for this to happen, I was not myself but I must answer for my mistakes." Jaden said as he extended his hands "Take me in Anakin, please, it's the only way." he pleaded.

Meanwhile, from twelve council members, eight have fallen to Sidious' blade. The remaining were Qui Gon, Mace Windu, Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi. "Is this the best you can do." Sidious taunted as Ki-Adi Mundi charged forward only to be cut down seconds later.

"NO!" Qui Gon screamed as Ki-Adi Mundi's body fell to the ground an ugly slash on his his chest.

"You disappoint me my old master." Sidious mocked as Qui Gon flared up.

"Go Qui Gon, help Anakin handle this we will." Yoda ordered as Qui Gon nodded and fled leaving Mace and Yoda to deal with Sidious.

Qui Gon ran towards the hangar and found Anakin sitting beside Jaden whose hands are cuffed tightly infront of him. "Master!" Anakin shouted with joy as he saw Qui Gon "Where are the others?"

"Dead only Yoda and Mace remain but we must go." Qui Gon said as he turned his gaze towards Jaden "And you."

"Yes." Jaden raised his head slowly.

"You will tell me everything I want to know."

"Yes Master Qui Gon." Jaden mumbled and he went to the back and sat beside Liam.

As their ship took off, Qui Gon felt a disturbance in the Force that nearly sent him to his knees. Jaden felt it as well and looked at Liam who nodded sadly. "Master, may I say something?" Jaden asked as Qui Gon nodded.

"The disturbance you felt was Dooku, he has turned back to the Light and is now hunted down by both Seps and Clones alike, we must safe him!" Jaden said.

"Where is he located at?" Anakin asked.

"A planet not far from here, just fly towards the Sith Academy, I'll deal with the clones guarding it." Jaden replied before turning to Liam "Do you sense it?"

"Yes, Sidious has not only betrayed the Jedi but us as well." Liam said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Qui Gon asked.

"The Sith Academy is being attacked as we speak, I just felt countless of my brothers and sisters cry out in pain." Jaden answered before bursting in tears.

"It's alright." Qui Gon comforted the boy and released the binders around his wrists.

"Put them back on master." Jaden looked down and up again "It's the only way I can answer for my crimes."

"No, Jaden, you are a Jedi as well as Liam." Qui Gon stated "We'll rescue your friends Jaden." Anakin added.

"Thank you all." Jaden thanked them again and again.

Back at the Jedi Temple. Sidious walked over the bodies of the two wisest Jedi Masters of the entire Jedi Order. He frowned when he felt that he could no longer sense Dooku or Jaden anymore but threw it aside as he thought that they were killed. What he didn't know is that both Dooku and Jaden have turned back towards the Light and are seeking forgiveness from the surviving Jedi.


End file.
